


Comin' Up to Meet You (Old Art)

by ghosteye99



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Art, Gen, Jossed, Thestrals, snack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosteye99/pseuds/ghosteye99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Painted in '06 as a gift for Naggingfishgwife; Snape riding a Thestral up through then barrier of death to see Sirius Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comin' Up to Meet You (Old Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naggingfishwife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naggingfishwife).



> Media: acryllics on canvas board
> 
> Disclaimer: The Characters and setting in this image belong to J.K Rowling and associated media. The scenes depicted in this artwork are derivative, and not created for monetary gain. No copyright infringement or other harm is intended.


End file.
